


Contenders

by Merfilly



Series: To Build A Future [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-War, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is readying for the future, but keeps hitting obstacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contenders

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be spoilery for _Dark of the Moon_ but follows the ending of the novel rather than the movie.

Optimus Prime had been correct.

Megatron had had to destroy two former henchmen, and stasis locked three others before he managed to get all of the Decepticons under his control again and on the _Nemesis_. The ship had many repairs that would be needed before they left for Cybertron, but Megatron was quickly finding resources among the litter of what might have been a failed planet between the fourth and fifth one of this system.

Now, striding through the bay where many of the surviving Decepticons, including those who had made it off the wrecked leviathan ship, Megatron wondered if he would have any rest at all from the challenges so that he might begin the rebuilding he envisioned in his processor.

"THIS IS NOTHING LIKE YOU PROMISED!"

And that, Megatron thought wearily, was so much of why they bucked, unable to see the vision he now did, incapable of knowing that their race as a whole was doomed if they did not answer Cybertron's call _now_.

He turned to view the challenger this time, and for the first time since that day in that pathetically organic warren of a city, Megatron wondered if he had the strength to deliver on his word to his brother. Until now, the Seekers had seemed willing to follow him, but then, they were all struggling with their own rank and file, having lost their direct leader.

 _Starscream, your death only bought me time_ , came through his processor before being dismissed as he faced the winged fighter. "I promised you Cybertron would be ours!" Megatron roared. "That it would change, to **my** visions!"

"What is this though? Autobots taking a planet of their own, us on the run, defeated!" the Seeker roared back, advancing with deadly intent.

"I am **NOT** defeated!" Megatron snapped back, though it rankled in a part of his spark that he might as well have been. He surrendered.

One of them had to, and his brother had the stronger footing. Megatron was Decepticon enough to respect strength wielded in an iron fist, and that was what he had forged of his brother at last.

Motion to one side of his good optic made Megatron grow more wary, making him shift his own stance as if circling to meet the challenger. The lines of the other were intimately familiar; the colors were the only snap of reality.

This one was in blues and reds, lacking the sensor upgraded 'tattoos', but very much an alpha class Seeker, and the one that had, until now, been the strongest contender for Starscream's position.

This was Megatron's fight, and yet... would he end one just to face the other? Was Thundercracker willing to take to the shadows when he had flown wing for their best already?

`~`~`~`~`

Thundercracker was not about to allow an upstart wing lead take his rank from him by going past him to challenge the Lord High Protector.

Yet, the other Seeker was voicing the things so many had whispered in data bursts already. Did Megatron have what it took to still lead? Was there a point in following Starscream's partnership to the mech who flew but was not a Seeker?

Starscream was dead, because of this mech's plans. Starscream, who had incited revolution for his own personal reasons and had become everything he never wanted to be in it. A killer on a leash, directed by others, no matter how often Starscream had deluded himself in Megatron's long absence, was not exactly what Thundercracker's wing lead had wanted to be.

Thundercracker viewed the challenger, certain he could take that one down. Should he let the younger mech do the hatchet work and then reclaim his place as senior Seeker? Others would always say he'd taken advantage of Megatron weakening the other Seeker.

Or maybe, as Thundercracker looked past the weariness in their Lord to the calculating gleam of his optic, Megatron had a plan worth following, saving Thundercracker the trouble of finding one.

He glimpsed something, a passion in that clearer optic that pushed hard in Thundercracker's spark. It was what had let Starscream seduce him over to the cause.

What that passion might be would be seen in time, but it was enough to sway the decision.

::Skywarp, end the threat.::

There was a burst of incredulous emotion, and doubt. ::Thundercracker!::

::Do it.:: Thundercracker's voice went to space-deep ice, and his bond-mate, last of their wing, whimpered slightly before there was a sucking pop of vacuum.

Megatron braced for the blow, but it was his challenger who felt his chest explode outward, forced by the energy pike Skywarp favored for these maneuvers.

No sooner had all seen the assassination than Thundercracker moved again, taking Starscream's position just behind and off a little from Megatron's shoulder. None in the bay could mistake his intent.

The Seekers stood with Megatron now, or they went through Thundercracker to get to the Lord High Protector.


End file.
